From Yielders All Things Catch
by SWEETASH229
Summary: AU/AH - Bella is stage managing Theatre Seattle's production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" while trying to get over Jacob, she meets the new Musical Director...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, SM does, but I admit they totally own me! :-)

Author's Note: A special thanks my sister and my "lover" for being my betas you guys are the best. :-) This is my first hand at a fanfiction. Please review and tell me whether I should just stop now. :-)

PG13 for language, adult situations. I'm probably being over cautious but oh well.

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 1

Poor Mike I thought as I listened to James berate Mike Newton about Puck's "magical meddling." Suddenly I felt my cell vibrate. I looked at it and saw I had 2 missed texts. One from Alice asking when I'd get home from rehearsal and one from Jacob... wanting to know when opening night was. He'd like to bring Nessie and Charlie... I would have to think about that one. Seeing Jacob with Nessie still stung a bit though I'd never say it out loud...

"5 Minutes, James" I yelled to him reminding him rehearsal was almost over. I send a quick reply to Alice letting her know I'd be home soon.

"Hey Bella" said Mike.

"Hey Mike"

"Sorry about the crappy rehearsal, sometimes I think I've bitten off more than I can chew with this one..."

"Nah, Mike you know James is just an ass... I was at the auditions, you're by FAR the best Puck... You'll see... Besides we still have 2 weeks until opening..."

"True, guess I'll I see you later..." As I turned away to head out, "Uh Bella?" Mike asked?

"Yeah Mike?"

"Would you want to go grab dinner?" he asked. Shit I didn't want to go there... again...

"Sorry Mike, I have plans with Alice, besides I don't date actors!" giving him my "teasing but stern get the point" smile.

"Right" he smiled back at me, "See you tomorrow then!"

"Call is at 4" I called after him, always counting on the actors to screw up my rehearsal schedule. I walked over to James, reminded him of the production meeting tomorrow at 11 and then said good night.

"Bella wait just a minute.." Great here we go I thought.. What is he gonna need this time..

"Bella, I need to you call Emmett and ask him to bring Act I's set plans, I want you to spike the stage. We're gonna start run throughs."

"I'll remind him and I'll spike the stage right after the meeting, anything else James?"

"No, you may go" as he waved me off... Well there goes lunch tomorrow. Maybe if I call in Angela she can help me spike the stage and get the rehearsal set, I thought as I walked to my truck. I sent a quick couple of texts to Angela and Emmett and drove home.

* * *

"Alice?" I called out into the apartment I shared with her.

"Hey Bella! How was the rehearsal?" she called to me as she walked out from her bedroom.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked as I flung myself onto the couch. "Rehearsal was fine. Production meeting is tomorrow at 11. Run throughs for you guys to watch start Friday so make sure to clear your schedule for Friday and all day Saturday... Sunday should be a dark day though, so you want to go into Forks with me and see Charlie?"

"Jasper is out to dinner with Rosalie and Emmett. Visiting Charlie sounds good!" she said as she sat herself down next to me.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked confused, Alice never passed up dinner with Jasper.

"I wanted to talk to you about something so I stayed here." She took a deep breath.. "Jasper's lease is almost up, and since he's here all the time anyways I wanted to ask him to just move in here with us, but I wanted to ask you first, make sure you were okay with it... He can't possibly spend another year with Eric Yorkie... pretty please?"

I thought about it, well pretended to think about it for a second. "Sure, he's here all the time anyways. Just make sure he's got boxers on in public areas okay? No more Jasper butt!"

"God Bella, are you ever gonna let that one go? It was just one time!" she giggled. But she agreed "Okay no more Jasper butt... for you anyways!" she added after.

"Make sure you're ready to go tomorrow morning by 10:30!" I said.

I got up to grab a quick sandwich. After I ate, I headed to my room and closed the door. I flopped down on to my bed and pulled out my laptop to write up my rehearsal report for today and gather up my thoughts and stuff for tomorrow's production meeting.

My thoughts kept going back to Jacob and whether I should have "them" come up for opening night. Finally I decided it'd be okay... Alice was gonna give me hell but he'd always been my best friend, even before we started dating. And it was a year ago already. I just needed to get over it. It might have helped if there were other people besides Mike Newton asking me out... Maybe I should break my own rule and date an actor... Just not Mike Newton... THAT was all Jacob's fault, not that he knew anything had ever happened...

I sighed and texted Jacob that I'd have 3 tickets for them and Charlie. I'd give them to Charlie on Sunday. That it wasn't for another couple of weeks but I'd like to have them there... After that I took a shower and crawled into bed, wondering if I would be able to get though opening night now...

* * *

After sleeping in just a little, I got up pulled on my favorite jeans and my Cowboy Mouth t-shirt. I had a feeling it was gonna be one of those days and I was just gonna need to be comfortable after all. Alice and I left about 10, deciding to get coffee and a bagel. I got to the theatre and starting pulling chairs towards the table. Angela came up behind me and started to help.

It still amazed me that we were all together again. Guess it was sign of just how small the theatre world was for Seattle. Pretty much all of us had gone to High School in Forks then came up to WSU. We all had our "specialties" that we went to school for, but now here we were all together again.

"Bella? Did you hear about Tyler?" Angela asked me quietly as we finished setting up the chairs.

I looked at my watch, James was late as usual..."No what about Tyler?" I asked her.

"Well, he quit this morning... Ben told me he heard him on the phone with James this morning." She went on, "Apparently he got the teaching job in North Carolina and they want him there before the semester starts. Least Ben and I have the apartment to ourselves now!" she explained.

"Well, good for you guys'" Shit, shit, shit was what was running though my head. No musical director now, weeks before the show opened, James was gonna be an ass now... He was like a hunter whose only focus was on its prey once he got started on a show... Guess we'll see how the meeting goes.

James walked in a few minutes later, surprising me with a calm attitude. He started the meeting announcing that Tyler was gone.

"I have all his notes, I can try to find a music student at the university who'd fill in," I told him.

"That's okay" said Emmett, "My brother just graduated from Dartmouth and is back in town. He'd be glad to fill in. He graduated with a Musical Comp degree James, I think you'll like him."

"Okay Emmett, have him call Bella to arrange for him to get Tyler's notes, not that he'll need them Tyler was a crappy sound guy anyways." James said as he moved on to the other topics we had to get though.

* * *

After the meeting Emmett came over to me and told he his brother Edward was gonna call me later today. I hadn't realized he had a brother. He'd joined "the group" once he started dating Rosalie. He was like a big brother now; guess I should have known that information. I noticed Alice and Angela waiting for me by the stage. I got the designs and set about the task of spiking the stage for tonight's rehearsal. Alice and Angela stayed to help me. Then we were all gonna grab some food before tonight's rehearsal.

"Ang?" I asked once we were finished.

"Yeah Bella?" she replied looking over at me.

"Can I get an extra comp for opening night?" I asked, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice raise her eyebrows in question...

"Um, sure I'll just give you my other one, you know we're only supposed to get two comps, but my parents can't come for the show, the twins have a baseball tournament or something, so it's just Ben. Jacob and Billy coming with Charlie?" she asked.

"Um, no I think Billy isn't up to the trip anymore, Jacob's bringing Nessie." I said, watching Alice starting to fume. I was gonna hear it. I just knew it.

"Oh" was all Angela said. She always knew better than to ask questions, she was the best when it came to knowing when I wanted to talk about something and when I didn't. "I'll give them to you Saturday. I'm coming to watch the run throughs."

"Thanks" I said as I walked over to Alice. She had that look on her face. As soon as we were in her car, she attacked.

"How can you give him the time of day after what he did to you!!" she screamed silently at me.

"Alice, we were best friends since birth... I can't just cut him out of my life" I answered, it was taking all my strength to have this discussion _again_ her...

"He left you for another girl, on opening night of your first real show, which threw you into Mike's waiting arms, look at what that got you" she said... waiting for my reply.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you? It was one night that will NEVER be repeated. I've sworn off soco and lime..." I smiled at her, hoping she'd give it up, knowing she wouldn't "Look Alice, you're the one who said that if he'd found his soulmate, then that means mine is still out there. I can't begrudge him his soulmate. Besides if I cut him out Charlie'd kill me. The Blacks are our famliy too you know. If I've accepted this then you should to."

"Bella, I just don't want to see you hurt. I know it still stings whenever you see them together. But if you can deal then I'll deal," she said finally leaving it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, SM does, but I admit they totally own me! :-)

Author's Note: I posted this chapter without my Betas cause I was just so excited I got a little bit of a response about the story. I really enjoy writing it, hoping you'll guys like as much as I do. Please tell me how you like/hate it?

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 2

After having lunch with Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Emmett, and Rosalie I was starting to feel like the 7th wheel again. I mean I'd been friends with all of them for years but just being with them, when they were so together sometimes, made me ache for Jacob again. No maybe not Jacob, I knew I was over our relationship, I think I just missed the togetherness of a relationship. I sighed. I walked back to my car, thinking I'd go back to the theatre and go work on my notes or something. Suddenly my phone was going off. Hope it's not an actor calling off... Nope not a number I recognized. I briefly considered letting my voicemail just get it. But that wouldn't the responsible Stage Manager thing to do.

"Hello?" I answered

"Can I please speak with Bella Swan?" said a smooth velvety voice that made my heart stop... "Hello?" said the voice again. I'd forgotten my own voice.

"This is Bella" I said once I found it.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. He gave me your number about doing some musical work for the show he's working on right now?"

Oh my God... This was Emmett's brother? He sounded like a Greek god or something. Oh well, he's probably taken or gay. He's gay that's why Emmett must not talk about him. Wait! Did Emmett talk about him? I'd have to ask Alice.

"Yeah, hey, he said you'd be calling today. When would you like to come by the theatre and get the notes? I'll be there all night and most of Saturday." I said, trying to push the voice _and_ thoughts that were filling my head out.

"Um, I have plans this evening but I will come by on Saturday. What time?" he asked me.

"We will start about 2, most of the production crew will be there to watch the rehearsal and takes notes. It might be a good idea for you come early, I'll go over the notes, then you should stay for the rehearsal and make your notes, ideas, etc. How does 1:30 sound?" I asked.

"That sounds fine. I'll be there." he said.

"See you then." I said as I pressed the end button.

I texted Alice really quick. _"Does Emmett ever talk about his brother?"_

I got into my truck and headed back to the theatre with thoughts of that velvety voice in my head.

* * *

The rehearsal went fairly well. A few people had trouble with the lines. Rosalie was perfect as always. Mike was getting better. James reminded everyone that tomorrow we'd have the tech crew watching and to kick into "audience mode" as he called it. I was just ready for the night to be over with. I still hadn't heard from Alice, but I got lousy reception in the theatre most of the time. After I packed up and locked up I was walking to my truck when I saw Mike waiting by it for me. I groaned inwardly.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked him, silently hoping he's not gonna make a pass at me _again_.

"Rehearsal went pretty well." he said, "Want to go grab a drink or something?"

Yeah, I thought, let's go get Bella drunk so we can "hook up" again. You'd think a year would go by and he'd get the point. "Mike, I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow's rehearsal. Besides I don't date actors. " I replied with the same smile I'd given him last time he asked this question.

"I know you don't date actors Bella, I just wanted to talk to you." Mike smiled sadly at me.

Feeling guilty, "What did you want to talk about Mike?" I asked him.

"I just wanted you to know that, if I had known what happened last year I wouldn't have made any passes at you at the cast party. I'm not a bad guy, most of the time anyways. I just have always wanted to apologize for that error in my judgment. I've always liked you. Ever since I offered to walk you class your first day at Forks. You deserved better than that, but having you there willingly, well I'm only human" he said sheepishly.

"I understand that Mike, it was my own fault. I've never blamed you. No hard feelings?" I said. I never realized that he just wanted to apologize but thought he just wanted get into my pants again. Maybe Mike Newton isn't such a bad guy after all.

"No hard feelings, think you could put in a good word with Lauren for me? I know you guys talk." he said shyly. I thought I saw him checking her out during rehearsal tonight.

"Sure Mike, have a good night!" as I climbed into my truck. I just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. I turned up my radio, put on my favorite cd and just jammed all the way home until all thoughts about Mike and Jacob were far away.

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

I'd only been in town for a few weeks and I was already miserable. I was starting to wonder why I'd ever let Emmett talk me into coming out west. He said this was "the" place to be. I'd written a couple of music articles for a small newspaper but no real work to do. My phone was ringing. Emmett call was calling.

"Hey Edward" said Emmett once I'd answered the phone. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Emmett. Not much really. I haven't got much to get into right now." I told him simply.

"I've got some work for you" he sounded excited.

"Really? What kind of work?" I asked knowing Emmett's idea of work and mine were slightly different.

"Well, you know the show I'm working on at Theatre Seattle?" he was saying.

"Yeah, I don't know man, I'm not much into manual labor at the moment" I told him, he knew I was depressed since getting here. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into trying to start out new. I wasn't as outgoing as Emmett was and I was thinking I should just go back east, where at least I knew a few people.

"I've got your kind of work for you actually. The Musical Director quit this morning and they need someone to replace him, you might like it. I said you'd do it so, call the Stage Manager, Bella Swan. She'll get you the notes and anything else you need. Got a pen I'll give you her number" he told me as I grabbed a pen, at least it was something to do.

"Okay ready" after I got the phone number for Bella Swan I asked him the show.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, right up your alley little bro. We'll leave for concert tonight about 9, see you then" he said and hung up. We were going to go see a band Emmett really liked called Truth Squad that was in town tonight. Hopefully they'd be decent and I could write an article for the Loaf about them. Music was my passion. I decided to dig up my copy of Midsummer and do a little reading before I called Bella Swan. For some reason, I was a little nervous about calling her. After reading for awhile I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Someone picked up right when I thought it was going into voicemail.

"Hello?" a beautiful voice answered.

"Can I please speak with Bella Swan?" I asked. No one answered, I looked at my phone, no someone answered I wasn't imagining that beautiful voice. "Hello?" I said wondering if the same voice would answer.

"This is Bella." said the voice. Now that voice had a name.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. He gave me your number about doing some musical work for the show he's working on right now." I waited for Bella voice again. It had a musical quality, something special to it.

"Yeah, hey, he said you'd be calling today. When would you like to come by the theatre and get the notes? I'll be there all night and most of Saturday." she answered me. Man I really wished I wasn't going to that stupid concert now, I'd rather meet the person behind that voice.

""Um, I have plans this evening but I will come by on Saturday. What time?" I asked her hoping it would be early.

"We will start about 2, most of the production crew will be there to watch the rehearsal and takes notes. It might be a good idea for you come early, I'll go over the notes, then you should stay for the rehearsal and make your notes, ideas, etc. How does 1:30 sound?" she told me.

"That sounds fine. I'll be there." I told her. I knew I didn't have anything better to do with my day tomorrow. It would give me some time to finish up reading the play.

"See you then" she said and hung up. Maybe Seattle isn't such a bad place after all. I'd have to ask Emmett or Rosalie about Bella. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading the play that I was now working on and googling other productions and the music used. I think I had some good ideas forming now. I guess I would just have to see how it went tomorrow.

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the apartment about 8.

"Hey bro! How was your day? Did you call Bella? I need to take a quick shower and then we'll head out" he called to me as he walked into his bedroom, leaving me alone with Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, how you doing? Liking Seattle any better?" she asked me quietly. I'd knew Rosalie pretty well, considering my brother was about to ask her to marry him. So I didn't feel _too_ weird asking her about Bella.

"Seattle is getting better, we'll see about the musical talent tonight I guess. I called Bella this afternoon, she seems nice." I casually said.

"Yeah I went to high school with her back in Forks. She's a good person. She's really close to my brother's girlfriend Alice. She's a good Stage Manager. She'll get you caught up in no time. She let me leave early tonight so I go to the concert with Emmett" she said. I didn't want to ask anymore and get any questions in return so I left it at that.

The night ended up alright. Truth Squad was pretty decent, even the song about potatoes I liked. I bet I could get a decent piece on the in the Loaf. But as I got into my bed it wasn't Truth Squad I heard in head, it was Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Mrs. Meyer does. But I know my life in consumed by it... ;-)

Author's Notes: Thank you to my best friend who pointed out to me that I shouldn't repeat conversations from both POVs it's just repetitive and silly. I happen to agree and I'm sorry I put you all though that. I won't do it again. Promise. Again I'm just too excited to have my betas bother "betaing" so sue me for any grammar mistakes. :-) Also from here on out SM means Stage Manager. If you have any questions about my theatre lingo don't hesitate to ask me!

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 3

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been a long night. After the rehearsal Alice and I helped Jasper move a bunch of his stuff into the apartment we were now all going to be sharing. Of course moving a ton of boxes and video games didn't give me a chance to ask Alice about Emmett's brother Edward. For some reason his voice and our phone call played over and over in my head. Finally it seemed we had moved enough of Jasper's stuff to satisfy Alice for the night and I was allowed to go shower and get into bed. I feel asleep and had a weird dream about Jacob getting tangled up in a large sheet of dark blue velvet. I had no clue what this was supposed to mean.

I woke up late and showered again. I just to get me relaxed enough for today. Having the tech crew there was gonna be stressful as a SM because I was gonna need to cater to them and the cast while trying to get all the notes James threw at me. Not to mention I was meeting Edward today. I still didn't know whether he was gay, never getting the chance to ask Alice about him. I grabbed my bag with my Midsummer Bible as I fondly referred to it as, and my laptop. I grabbed my phone and notice I had a text from Alice_. "Emmett told us he went to some fancy school on the east coast for music and that he was moving here after graduation" _Oh well, guess I'd have to use my gaydar... You just never knew in the theatre business.

I got to the theatre and started setting up for rehearsal. James' plan was to start from the top and run it over and over again. I looked at my watch and saw Edward would be here any minute. I decided I'd walk into the lobby and wait for him, no sense in having him look around for me. I grabbed Tyler's notes and walked into the lobby grabbing my favorite comfy chair and started looking over Tyler's notes. I snorted as I saw Tyler's choice for the pre-show music "Clair de Lune" what did he want to do? Put them to sleep before the show even started? Maybe James was right and he was a shitty sound guy. I heard the door open and I looked up and there he was. Edward was drop dead gorgeous. There were not words for how perfect he was. He had this amazing bronze colored hair that just made me want to reach up and run my hands though it. He had these deep green eyes that I couldn't look away from. I realized I was staring at him and turned away. I knew I was blushing a deep red. He must think I'm a little unhinged.

* * *

Edward's POV

I had woken up late after the Truth Squad show and had to rush around getting ready to go meet Bella. I shouted to Emmett and Rosalie I'd see them later at the theatre and rushed to my Volvo and drove to Theatre Seattle. I walked into the lobby and saw a girl sitting in the cushy chairs look up at me and blush and then look away. As I walked toward her I realized I was wrong, she wasn't a girl she was a woman. A beautiful woman. A woman I couldn't find the words to describe.

"Bella?" I called to the woman.

She looked back at me and said "You must be Edward, Emmett's brother. It nice to meet you." I shook her hand as she stood up and offered it to me. "Let's sit down and go over these notes. Did Emmett fill you in?" She asked me. I needed to gain my composure I was just so blown away by her. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts which she must of taken as a no since she went on "Tyler was our previoussound guy and had a couple of meetings with James, he's the director, but he had applied for a teaching job at a university in North Carolina and he got it so he left, not that James is complaining." she smiled at that momnt and I was completely at loss as what she said next. My mind couldn't seem to focus on her words. Finally it cleared as she handed me a piece of paper "Here's all the numbers you could possibly need. My apartment number is on there too, but always try my cell, I'm never home, too much time here" she smiled again and started to get up as other people started to come into the theatre. "You can sit anywhere in the theatre to watch the rehearsal, Production Meetings are twice a week as we're so close to Tech. They're on Tuesdays and Fridays at 11:00am. I'll be at the front if you need anything." and she walked away towards the people starting to climb onto the stage.

I followed her from the lobby into the theatre itself. I looked around and saw Emmett sitting towards the front with a short girl with short dark haired girl and Jasper. I knew Jasper was Rosalie's brother. I'd met him before. I walked over to them. "Hey Emmett" I called to him. "Jasper" I nodded towards him.

"Hey Edward" as he looked at me and pointed to the chair next to him. "This pixie is Alice the wardrobe queen, and I say queen fondly Alice" he smiled as he introduced the girl next to him.

"Hey there Edward" Alice said. Emmett proceededto point to other people and relay all the theatre gossip about them to me. He pointed out James, the director to me, Mike Newton the guy playing Puck, and various others. I tried to pay attention to him, but my thoughts and my eyes always seemed to wander towards Bella. Once the rehearsal started I paid attention to the show, which seemed like it was actually going to turn into a good show. After the rehearsal I walked over to James, catching Bella's attention as I did and she smiled at me. Good thing he was talking to someone, the guy playing Puck, Mike I think. So I had a momen where I could gather my thoughts. I introduced myself to James, set up a meeting with him for Monday and walked in to the theater lobby looking for Emmett who was sitting around with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and _Bella_.

"Edward" Rosalie called out to me once she saw me walking towards them.

"Hey Rosalie, nice job up there." I said to her.

"Thanks, we were just making plans for dinner want to join us?" she asked. Sure anything if Bella was gonna be there.

"That sounds like fun, what's the game plan?" I asked Emmett. I noticed Alice giving me the once over, like she was trying into see something in me. It wasn't awkward, just like she was sizing me up.

"I think we're gonna have a cookout at our place. We're the only ones with a grill." Emmett answered as he got up and held out his hand to Rosalie. "Okay, guys we'll see there at 6, Bella you better bring your Taco Dip or you're never coming for a cookout again!" Apparently they've done this before.

"You bet Emmett, as long as I get to kick your ass in Mario Party!" Bella told him. "I guess I'll do the grocery store run. Want should I get?" as they made their requests and handed Bella some cash, I stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt them. I hoped I'd fit into their little group. I felt like an outsider watching how easy they got along and how friendly they were towards each, more like a family. I hoped I'd find a place among them.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice had volunteered to go to the grocery store with me. Shopping was shopping with Alice, whether it was for clothes or whether it was for something as mundane as beer and cream cheese she'd be there, excited. We decided to make two stops one at Trader Joes for some 2 buck chuck. I just couldn't pass up their White Zin. I knew Alice and Rosalie would enjoy it too. As we walked up the aisles at the grocery store getting buns and cream cheese and everything else, Alice mentioned Edward. I wasn't ready to tell her about my crush on Edward. I figured out he wasn't gay earlier today at the meeting. I'd caught him staring at me.

"Edward seems like a nice guy." she smoothly mentioned."He seemed to like you _alot_" she said putting extra meaning behind her alot.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. I wonder if she'd caught me looking for him after the rehearsal.

"I caught him sneaking glances at you all day. You really must have made an impression on him that's all!" she said innocently. A little too innocently if you asked me. You could always count on Alice for 2 things. Shopping and playing matchmaker. Maybe I should let him this time...

We finished up with the shopping and headed over to Emmett and Rosalie's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owes all things Twilight. Don't we all wish we did though? :-)

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank those who've left me reviews. I didn't realize how much they meant to me until I started getting them. So thanks to you guys! Review even if its to tell me I suck at this. ;-) Once again thanks to my sister and my BFFs for their support and advice about all things not just fanfic. I love you guys!

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We pulled into Emmett and Rosalie's apartment complex and I decided I had to tell Alice the truth about Edward. Well, the truth about my feelings for Edward. She'd be able to give me pointers or something, and then with that thought I quickly changed my mind. I didn't need pointers. The whole situation was weird. I was so attracted to this guy I'd only met once. I'd just be me, be Bella, no need to get worked up about a guy. I'd been doing fine on my own. Okay, not fine, if I was being truthful with myself. I hadn't bothered with anyone since Jacob. But I knew I was ready, I was tired of being that 3rd or 5th wheel when I was out with my friends. I pulled into a spot next to Rosalie's little cute red car. Alice and I got out and went into their apartment.

"Hey Guys we're hooommme" I called out as I made my way to the kitchen. Once Alice and I had set the groceries on the counter I settled into what was my routine whenever we had a cookout or get together. "Tell Emmett to start the grill" I told Alice shooing her out of the kitchen. She went bouncing off to tell Emmett and I started putting the groceries away. I was putting a bottle of the White Zin in the freezer to cool down when Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, do you need any help?" he asked me as he leaned on the counter. God he was just so cute... No cute wasn't the right word... I didn't have the right word for Edward...

"Not really, but I could use some company." I told him... What was I doing? I was used to just getting everything ready... I didn't need him distracting me with his handsomeness. There that word might work slightly...

"Sure, so how did you get into Stage Management?" Edward asked me and from there we flowed into a fairly nice conversation as I mixed up my famous Taco Dip and got the hamburgers ready for the grill. I felt so at ease with Edward I wasn't distracted at all.

"Alice and I have been best friends since high school. She volunteered to do the costumes for the musical our junior year because she was madly crushing on a guy who was in the show. I tagged along cause I had nothing better to do. And I loved the work. I helped build the sets for the show and when the SM needed help I volunteered. I fell in love with it, in the fall they asked me to SM the fall show, then the spring musical. I decided to go WSU for Stage Management and stayed here in Seattle after I graduated. Alice had enjoyed the costuming so much she went to school for it too. We met Rosalie and Jasper while at WSU. Rose was already dating Emmett. We all became good friends, more of a family really, especially once Alice and Jasper finally got together. What about you? What's your story?"

"Emmett and I grew up here in Seattle, but I wanted a change of scenery so to speak so I went to Darthmouth for music. Its been awhile since I've been home. I stayed east even during holidays. I really love music. All kinds of music. From Classical to Rock, even a little country. I consider myself well schooled in music. What's your favorite band?"

"I doubt you've heard of them. Cowboy Mouth. I've been in love with them for years. Since I was in 7th grade and heard their song "Jenny Says" on the radio. I had to wait until I was in college to see them live, which is a hell of a lot awesomer than hearing the on the radio.They come to Seattle once or twice a year and I never miss it. Sometimes I'll even take a road trip to see them"

"Really your favorite band is Cowboy Mouth? I know them. I've never seen them live but I heard of them."

"You'll have to come with me next time they're in town. But I have to warn you I take my Cowboy Mouth Concerts very seriously" I grabbed the hamburgers and a bucket of beer and the bottle of White Zin handing some glasses to Edward to carry, and we headed outside to where the others were. I noticed Alice kinda grinning and looking between me and Edward when she thought I wasn't looking. Emmett had the grill fired up and ready to go. We all were hungry and ready for a night of good food and some Mario Party.

* * *

Edward's POV

Dinner had been good. Bella was an excellent cook, or at least an excellent hamburger preparer. We had stood around out back while Emmett grilled and talked easily enough. They all treated me like I'd been a part of the group for forever. I didn't need to worry about finding a place with them. After dinner we all had gathered around the TV and played some video game called Mario Party. It seemed like they'd played this game over and over. They had a good time with inside jokes and trash-talking. Bella completely schooled Emmett in a few of the games just like she said she would. After the game was over Alice got up to leave. I was slightly disappointed because I knew Bella would be leaving too.

"Bella, we should get going. If we're gonna get up and go see Charlie tomorrow I want to head to bed soon." she was saying to Bella.

"Okay Alice, can someone help me up?" Bella had been sitting on the floor near the chair I was sitting in, so I stood up and held out my hand to her. As soon as she grabbed my hand I felt something flowing though my hands like shock, but pleasant and warm. Man I must have it bad for this girl. I had made a mental note of downloading some Cowboy Mouth songs since it was her favorite band. We had a good talk while I watched her get dinner ready for the grill. It felt natural to be around her, to talk to her. I'd never felt this way around any of the girls I'd dated. I wondered who Charlie was. Maybe a boyfriend? A girl like Bella couldn't be single could she? I didn't want to get my hopes up. As everyone said their Goodbyes I wondered when I'd see Bella again... I knew I wanted to see her again.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice and I had gotten up early and were on the road to Forks by 7. I wanted to see my father. Make sure he was alright, do some grocery shopping and wash his clothes, straighten up the house. He wasn't a slob but just didn't take care of the small things. I don't know how he took care of himself now that I wasn't there to look after him. I made it my business to get back to Forks at least every few weeks. He was the Chief of Police for the small town of Forks, and I knew that town meant alot to him, more than his health and personal hygiene did.

Alice was driving since my truck was old and didn't get good gas mileage. I knew she was just itching to bring up Edward. "So I noticed you and Edward seemed to get along well last night" she was saying to me.

"Yeah, he's pretty interesting" I told her. I knew she wanted more details but I was gonna make her beg for them I thought grinning inwardly.

"Pretty interesting? Seriously Bella?" was all Alice said. I knew she wanted more from me. "You guys seemed to talk quite a bit when you were getting the burgers ready." I knew she was fishing for details.

"Yeah, I told him how we all met, he told me about Dartmouth, he'd actually heard of Cowboy Mouth" I told her.

"Only you would bring Cowboy Mouth up." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually he did, well not really, but he brought up music and asked about my favorite band." I saw her eyes light up with that. I didn't get it.

"Ooohhh, he's asking about your favorites?" Crap I'd given her too much, she was now slipping into match maker mode. So I decided to just be honest.

"I think I like him, but I really wanna take it slow I don't know if I can handle it" I whispered very quietly. I knew she'd hear me.

I heard her squeal "Finally Bella!! I'm glad you finally found someone to like..." She was strangely silent about the subject after that. The rest of the drive was spent listening to our favorite cds and singing along. Soon we were pulling into the driveway and I knew Charlie was home. His police cruiser was parked right out front. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the key from under the eaves and let myself and Alice in.

"Dad" I called out into the house. I heard the TV going in the living room, so I headed there.

"Bells?" I heard him get up and come over grabbing me up into a big bearhug. "I'm glad your here Bells." Charlie wasn't big on words but it meant alot to me to know he was glad I was here. Ever since Renee left us to go marry a stupid baseball player, Charlie and I had been close. I walked into the kitchen to get started on the mound of dishes I knew would be piled up, as Alice hugged Charlie and went to get the wash started. We had brought our dirty clothes with us who could pass up a free washer and dryer? The rest of the day was spent in quiet. I cleaned up the house and Alice and I washed all the clothes and Charlie took us out to lunch where we caught him up about the show and then went grocery shopping for him. I'd picked out a few TV dinners I knew he liked and some stuff for sandwiches. I really wanted to make Charlie would be okay until after the show. I knew going into Tech Week I wouldn't be able to get up here again. After giving him the tickets for the show, we hugged him goodbye and made our way back to Seattle. Later that night after Alice and I got home I was putting my wash away and I noticed my favorite dark blue sweater in my pile. I knew I'd left that at Charlie's. I didn't have a need for it here. Alice must of grabbed it for me.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer : Once again, we all know Mrs. Meyer owes these characters, even though we dream about them night after night.

Author's Note : Thank you for my reviews. They've been helpful and motivating. I like reviews. They make me smile. :)

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

The meeting I had with James had gone fairly well. All the ideas and the song selections I had presented to him seemed to go over well. He said that Bella would help me get the cues in the right place. I felt bad that it meant more work for her but it seemed like she knew what she was doing. At least it gave me an excuse to be near her. Ever since the cookout last week I couldn't get her off my mind. I was seriously thinking about asking her out on a date. I just couldn't figure out if she was taken or not. I hadn't found out who Charlie was either. I don't think I had the guts to ask her out just to get shot down with "I'd love to but I'm seeing someone". But I didn't have the guts to just ask Rosalie about her either. I knew they were close, but I didn't want to let anyone know I was constantly thinking about Bella. I had asked Jasper to hang out but since he was so busy with the electrical load in for the show that he said he couldn't maybe once the show opened but that if I was looking for something to do I could help with the load in. I was getting desperate for information so I was seriously considering it. I dug out my cell and called Jasper.

"Jasper, it's Edward. Still need help?"

"Yeah, I'm here now actually. Not afraid of heights are you?"

"Nope, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, we'll see you then" and he hung up. Who's we? I thought, as I got into my car. The last week I realized just how much work and the number of people it took to get a show onto the stage. I'd always gone to a show and took for granted everything else but the cast. Now I knew better. If it wasn't for the behind the scenes people an actor would be standing naked on a dark stage saying lines, nothing I'd pay to see. I got to the theatre and walked in looking for Jasper. There he was on the stage, well above it in a contraption that looked like an electrical truck minus the truck. And there was Bella...

"Hey Edward, come to help?" she called out to me.

"Sure, what can I do?" I answered. Yes Yes Yes I was doing a mental victory dance, Bella was here.

"Jasper, I'm gonna come up and start placing the gels and gobos in. Edward's gonna take my place okay?" she called up to him.

"Sounds good." he called down to her.

"Edward, come stand over here under this light. You'll just be standing there until Jasper can focus the light then you'll help him move the genie to the next light. I'm gonna head up to the booth and pull the gobos and gels." she told me where to stand, explained the genie, and walked of the stage.

"Hey Jasper, how goes it?" I called up to him.

"It's going better than I thought it would since Bella said she'd come in and help me, then she convinced Angela and Ben to come in too." he said pointing to a guy up in the rafters. "Hey Ben this is Edward, he took over for Tyler" he called out to him.

"Hey Edward, thanks for helping out" Ben said to me. I waved to him, not sure what to say. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a flurry of bright lights, and learning the difference between a gel and a gobo. We all finished up on the stage together, Jasper making plans to meet with Bella.

"I should have the cues written by Wednesday night. Want to meet Thursday morning and get them?" Jasper was asking Bella.

"Sure, that way I have them in the book or the first tech tech that night. Right after the production meeting?" Bella told him. They settled on that then it was just me and Bella walking towards the lobby.

"Thanks for coming in Edward. We were able to get a lot done today. Man time sure does fly when your focusing" she smiled at her own joke. I had fallen in love with that smile.

"I'm starving, want to grab something to eat before the rehearsal?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said and I walked her to my Volvo.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward had just asked me out! Yes Yes Yes doing a little mental victory dance. Alice had been hinting to me to ask him out all week. _Why don't you ask Edward to lunch? Why don't you ask Edward for a drink after rehearsal? _Maybe she just wanted the apartment for some Jasper Butt time, but I don't think so. Granted it was just food before a rehearsal and not a date, but we were alone. I was sitting in his shiny Volvo heading to the little Italian place near the theatre.

"So how are you liking the show so far?" I asked him.

"I'm enjoying myself. I've learned quite a bit about theatre that I took for granted before" he was saying to me.

"I completely understand but I really want a break from talking shop. Tell me about your family?" I asked him.

"My father is a surgeon at Seattle Grace. My mother is the typical doctors wife with a passion for restoring historical homes. She does it more for fun than anything else really. How about yours?

"Well, my mother left my father and I when I was in middle school to marry some baseball player and she moved to Arizona. Charlie and I have been on our own since then. He's the Chief of Police for the town of Forks, thats where I grew up" we were at the restaurant now I noticed.

We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant which was completely empty at this time in the afternoon. The girl looked bored until she laid her eyes on Edward. Not that I could blame her.

"Two please" Edward said. She led us to a booth that gave her an excellent view, sadly Edward choose the side with his back to her. It was obvious she was a little put out with that choice. Again I couldn't blame her. I was happy to be sitting down across from Edward.

"How about sharing a pizza?" he asked me.

"That sounds good. Get whatever you want, if I don't like I'll pick it off."

"I'm good with cheese or pepperoni."

"Then lets get a small pepperoni. "

"Sounds goods to me."

At that moment a good looking girl comes over to us, she was already swooning over Edward. "My name is Jessica, I'll be your server, what can I get you" she said speaking directly to Edward, ignoring me.

Edward looked at me and asked "Coke?" He didn't even notice the waitress who was batting her eyelashes at him. He's so adorable I thought to myself smiling.

"Yep" I answered.

"Two cokes, and a small pepperoni pizza please." Edward told Jessica.

"It'll be right back with your cokes. Let me know if I can get you anything." Jessica spoke only to Edward again and walked off.

"So, you were talking about Charlie?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, that's my dad, the cop. We're pretty close."

"So you and Alice went to visit him on Sunday?"

"Yep, I go to Forks every couple of weeks, clean up the house and I get to wash my clothes. I worry about him a lot. He's alone for the first time since my mom left us."

Edward sensed I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So I know you love Cowboy Mouth, how about the rest of your musical tastes?"

"I like a little of everything. Did you know Jewel came out with a country album?"

"I did, its not bad as far as country goes. I love everything from classical to hip hop, although its not my favorite."

"I gather music is a passion of yours, what about books?"

"I like the classics, historical fiction, the occasional medical book my father passes along to me. I think he wanted me to follow in his footsteps but my mother helped him to see my talent and love for music, but its still an option I'm thinking about."

"Your parents seem to care about you and Emmett a lot. You both speak highly of them."

"Yes they are good parents and good people. I'd like you to meet them sometime." Suddenly the pizza was in front of us. As we helped ourselves to a slice I couldn't help thinking he wants me to meet his parents. I could feel myself blush at the thought.

"I'd like that" after that we feel into a comfortable silence as we ate our pizza. Soon we were done. I went to pull out my wallet to pay for my share and Edward pushed my hand away. "My treat."

"Okay but I get it next time."

"I'd like that" he told me and smiled a dazzling crooked smile that made me want to kiss him. He paid for our lunch and headed back to theatre. It was a nice lunch and I really enjoyed spending time with Edward. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I really hoped he meant it when he said he'd like to go out with me again. I realized I hadn't asked him about girlfriends.

"So are you getting used to Seattle again?"

"Yeah, just hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett mostly. But it gets kinda lonely sometimes with those two, if you know what I mean."

"I feel that way with Alice and Jasper sometimes too. Maybe we can hang out to get away from being a 3rd wheel?"

"That sounds like a date to me." A date? Nope I don't think he was dating anyone then. I couldn't help but wonder whether he'd like to date me? I wondered whether he'd go out with me if I asked him.

Alice was waiting for me when we got back to theatre. She raised her eyebrows at me when she saw me in Edward's car. I waved at her as he parked. "Thanks for lunch Edward"

"Anytime" he smiled at me again with that amazing crooked smile.

I got out of the car and walked over to Alice. Edward followed me.

"Hey Alice" I said to her.

"Hey Bella, Edward. What are you guys up to?"

Edward answered for us, "We just went to get some pizza before the rehearsal, you watching today?"

"Nope just gonna do some final fittings before they get started" she said. She kept looking between the two of us with a knowing smile. "Shall we?" and we headed back into the theatre and started the rehearsal.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer - SM owes these characters. I'm to excited to get more creative than that!

Author's Note - Okay Okay I know this chapter is extremely short but my muse hit me and I needed it to get to the point! Once again thank you for the reviews! Reviews love in my book!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

It had been a long week. Between rehearsals I had been helping to load in the lights and the set, and now Tech Week was officially upon me. Normally Tech Week meant "Hell Week" for me. Between getting the cast ready then learning all the cues then fighting with myself to not think about Jacob. Jacob and I had been dating since my senior year in high school. We had made it though almost all four years of college, even with it being a "long distance" relationship. That was until my very last semester, Jacob had gone to a nearby reservation with his friend Quil and he'd met Nessie. At first it seemed innocent enough, he just had another friend he really liked to hang out with. Then Tech Week started and Jacob HAD to talk to me, right then, he even drove up from Forks because I couldn't leave my show. He told me that he was sorry but that he'd met his soulmate and that he didn' mean to hurt me but he that he couldn't spend another minute in our relationship when everything he'd ever wanted was back on the reservation with Nessie. I told him it was fine, that we could be friends, no problems, to go away into the sunset with Nessie. I barely remember getting though the show's run and then the fateful cast party... The one where I got drunk for the first time and ended up in Mike's bed. So every time Tech Week came around I always was a little unsettled, but this time around I wasn't. I was confident with the show and my work and I had Edward to distract me. God I had it bad for that man. I loved the crooked smile he gave me, the deep green eyes, even the way he smelled was heavenly. I decided I was gonna make a move on Opening Night after the show. I'd even "let" Alice talk me into going shopping with her for a new "opening night outfit". This morning was the only chance we'd get to go so I had showered and put on comfortable shoes and was waiting for Alice in the living room.

"Alice, come let's go" I called to her.

"Okay, ready?" she answered walking into the living from the room she now shared with Jasper. We walked out to the her car and made our way to mall, chatting lightly about the show and the latest gossip. Apparently Mike and Jessica were now an item.

"At least that means Mike'll leave you alone now." she was telling me.

"Oh, Mike wasn't after my body... He wanted to apologize for being ungentlemanly. I didn't tell you about that?"

"Uhhh, no you didn't Bella. You always forget the good stuff! When did this happen?"

"Um, the night before Tyler quit, I think."

"Oh, that explains it. You've been thinking about Edward ever since then" she turned towards me with a knowing look. We had parked and now headed into the mall. "So where to?"

"You're the fashion expert love, you tell me."

"Lets start here" she said pointing to a store on my left. We walked in and were browsing the racks when she pointed out a really cute black dress. "Everyone needs a little black dress. I can't believe I've let you go years without a little black dress." She handed me the dress and I went to try it on. It was **the** dress, cute but not too sexy, exactly my style. I brought the dress and walked out of the store.

"Now shoes for that dress. You are gonna look so HOT" Alice draged me around from shoe store to shoe store until I found a pair I could live with. I'm know for falling or tripping over everything in a 2 mile radius of me. So I choose a pair of comfortable black pumps that had a cute little bow on them. We paid and left the mall. When we got to the car I noticed Alice didn't have anything.

"Alice, aren't you missing something?"

"Huh? Oh, you know I brought my dress weeks ago!" That was Alice for you!

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella had been on my mind constantly. I had finished up most of my work for the show and had little else to do so I called up the editor from the Seattle Loaf and asked him if he had any shows he might want me to cover. I wanted something to drown out my thoughts about Bella. Drums usually do that for me.

"Hey Aro, you have any shows you would like covered this week?" I asked.

"Sure do kid, I've got a Spinnerbait show, and I want you to cover the Mouth show" Aro told me. The "Mouth" show? Did he mean what I thought he did?

"Mouth show?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Cowboy Mouth, they are doing a surprise charity event at the Jazz House in a few weeks. I'll get you two tickets."

"You have a deal" I told him. "Is there a chance I can get those tickets before Wednesday? I'd like to surprise someone with them?"

"Sure, come by the office and get them when you pick up the Spinnerbait tickets.I'll want the write-ups on my desk the following morning by 10 so they can make print by 2" and Aro hung up.

Holy Hell! This was it, I'd give the tickets to Bella. I had the perfect plan to try and make this wonderful woman mine.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer : Yep, SM owes these characters and all things Twilight.

Author's Note: Reviews Love in my book. Although I suppose that must also mean Reviews Hate if you don't like it. I'm excited with where this story as taken me. I hope you guys are enjoying it too!

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe I was about to this. This Tech Week stuff had been hell for me. It meant I hardly got to see Bella. Between all the work she was doing I'd taken her for a few "friend dates" as I called them. We'd gone for coffee or a quick lunch or dinner during the breaks she got at the theatre. But now it was opening night. I had been working on my plan for a few days. Trying to get the words just right, praying to God she felt the same way I did. I had the Cowboy Mouth tickets in a white envelope and placed them in the bouquet of white daises I had gotten to give Bella for Opening night. I had dressed up in a nice pair of black dress slacks and a deep blue dress shirt. I even put on a tie that was my mother's favorite. I got into my Volvo and I was suddenly nervous, more nervous than I had been for the last few days. I couldn't explain it.

I drove to the theatre. It was crowded already. I knew Bella had made plans with her father and some friends from Forks who were coming up for the show so I knew I wouldn't see her but I looked for her anyways. I showed my ticket to Angela and made me way to my seat. I was sitting with Jasper and Emmett, although there was a seat beside Jasper that he was saving for Alice. Alice, I assumed was upstairs in the dressing rooms. Alice came and sat down about 5 minutes before the show was supposed to start.

"Bella just called places. Emmett, Rose was sunning." Alice told us. As she sat down she caught a glimpse of the flowers on my lap and she smiled "She's gonna love them Edward." That made me relax a bit. It was time for the show to start and I noticed it wasn't. I leaned over to Alice who knew what I was about to ask "Bella's waiting for Angela to give the okay, normally a show is considered on time if they start about 8 minutes after the show is supposed to start. Lets late-comers get settled without interrupting the show."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and I heard the music I had selected to set the mood for the start of the show. I had looked up to the booth where I knew Bella was but I couldn't see her.

During intermission I had stood around in the lobby with Jasper and Emmett waiting for the second half of the show when I noticed a guy waving to Jasper. I grabbed his attention and pointed Jasper in the right direction. He waved back. Alice had gone upstairs to check and make sure none of the cast was having a wardrobe malfunction.

"That's Charlie, Bella's father, he's standing with Jacob and what I assume is Nessie" Jasper was saying to me.

"How do you know Charlie?"

"Alice and Bella grew up together. Alice lost her father pretty young and Charlie was like a second father to her. I've met him a couple of times. I was there when he picked them up for dinner tonight. He's pretty intimidating and he's not even Alice's real father. I'd hate to be Bella's boyfriend. The guy, Jacob is Bella's ex and that's his new girlfriend, Nessie I think. I hope Alice was nice to him at dinner. She doesn't exactly like Jacob."

I wondered briefly why Alice wouldn't like Jacob. He was Bella's ex though. Maybe he broke her heart? Just with that thought I could feel my anger towards him grow. If had hurt Bella I'd like to kill him. Bella deserves much better than that. I'd give her the world to make her happy. I'd die before I caused her pain. I wanted the chance to love Bella. I hoped she would give me that chance.

* * *

Bella's POV

Opening Night was finally here which means I had a million things to do. I had forgotten that Charlie and Jacob and Nessie were coming. A fact which I was extremely proud of. I owed my thoughts of Edward to that. Only Alice knew just how much I was in love with that man. We had gone out a few times together to get coffee or lunch and it was always comfortable and left me feeling giddy about tonight, that was until I remembered my father and how I had the tradition of going to dinner with him before the show. Alice always joined us and so were Jacob and Nessie. This was gonna be fun I kept telling myself. I knew Jacob had some important news to share. I wasn't sure how I felt about it yet.

I was waiting in the living room for Alice. Alice and Jasper were in their room. I had asked Jasper to calm Alice down a little while we got ready. I knew she wasn't happy about having dinner with Jacob and Nessie. Just because I had forgiven Jake didn't mean that Alice had. "Alice, you ready" I called to her. Charlie would be here any moment.

"I'm coming" she said as she walked out of her room. Jasper came out right behind her.

I did a little twirl for her and asked "What do you think?" I asked them. I had taken a long time to get ready. I had showered and blown my hair dry then took the time to straighten it out. I even put on make-up something I rarely did. I really wanted to look nice tonight. I was gonna ask Edward out and I didn't want to give him any reason to say no.

Jasper stood there, debating whether to tell the truth. I knew I had to look that good if Jasper was looking at me. He only had eyes for Alice.

"It's okay Jasper, I'd hit that too" Alice told Jasper and all of us stood there laughing until there was a knock on the door.

As I went to answer it I heard Jasper whisper to Alice "Now be good, you promised!" and after some formal and quiet hellos and goodbyes we were all headed to dinner. We had decided on a place Charlie liked, he was a meat and potatoes kinda of man after all. Once we were all sitting, it was kind of quiet. I decided to take charge and change that.

"Well, its good to finally meet you Nessie. I've heard a lot about you." I spoke to Nessie. I saw her squeeze Jake's hand and it was like she was telling him what she was thinking with her touches. I saw they had a connection I had never had with Jacob. They were truly soulmates. It seemed like Alice couldn't deny it either. She was looking at me and smiled. I felt better and I suddenly had a picture of Edward in my head.

Nessie smiled at me and said "I've heard a lot about you too" after that the waiter came and took our orders. Alice caught up with Charlie. He didn't seem pleased with the idea of Jasper living with us but he had always thought of Alice as a second daughter so she couldn't really blame him.

Jacob waited until Charlie and Alice had finished then he said "I have an announement to make." He grabbed Nessie's hand kissed it. "Nessie and I are getting married this summer."

I waited for the hurt or sadness to hit. And it didn't. I was okay with this. I was happy for them. I got up and hugged Jacob and Nessie. "Aw Jacob, I'm happy for you guys!" I told them. Charlie hugged Nessie and gave Jacob a handshake and a man hug. Once Alice saw I was okay she was okay and even hugged Jacob.

After dinner Alice and I had to get to the theatre and we left them at the restaurant. They had some time to kill before the show would start. I promised to catch up with them after the show. I knew I wouldn't get a chance to see them before the show or during intermission, but they already knew that.

Alice stayed in the dressing rooms until I called places and I knew it was time. I got the show started and it went well. I only screwed up 2 lighting cues and I knew the only one who would have noticed it would be Jasper. He was so talented at creating and controlling moods. He could incite passion or make you cry with his lighting designs. I looked for Edward once and saw the back of his head sitting with Alice and Jasper and Emmett. Just the sight of him made me smile. He was very sexy, even the back of his head was sexy. Once the show was over I headed down to the lobby, I was standing in the corner waiting for Charlie and Jacob when I felt someone come up from behind me and hug me. I turned around and expected to see Jacob but it wasn't it was Edward. He was smiling that crooked smile and holding a bouquet of Daises. He handed them to me.

"They're yours, there's a card too." Edward said to me. I opened the envelope and 2 tickets fell out. I looked at them, and nearly choked! Cowboy Mouth!

"Edward, where did you get these?"

"Would you go with me? As my girlfriend? A first date?" Edward asked me.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer - Of course we know this but I think I have to remind you guys legally. SM owes Twilight. Not Me :-(

Author's Note - Sorry it took me a little longer to get this out. I was distracted by some very good fanfiction. :-) And the Midnight Sun draft SM posted on her website. I am so sad she's decided to put it on hold for forever. I can't believe some ass leaked it and now the rest of us won't get to enjoy it.

I'd like to thank my best friend and the coolest roommate I ever had! Your enthusiam over this story has made me smile when nothing else could. I love you!

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

"Would you go with me? As my girlfriend? A first date?" I asked Bella. Here it was. Everything I had planned out the window. One look at her in that dress and I was a goner. I wanted to make her mine before someone else could snatch her away from me. I had seen Mike Newton looking at her. And Emmett. And Jasper even.

"No... I mean Yes, but not as a first date, I'd like to see you before that I don't want to wait." Bella answered.

"That sounds good to me" I told her. Suddenly we weren't alone.

"Hey Bells, who's your friend here?" asked the man who Jasper had pointed out as Bella's father. He had Jacob and Nessie with him too.

"Hey Dad, this is Edward, he's ..." she paused a moment, I guess trying to figure out just what I was now "he's the guy I was telling you about, the one who took over for Tyler when he got the job in North Carolina." I guess I couldn't expect me to introduce me as her boyfriend. It was new, very very new actually.

I held my hand out to Charlie. "Edward Cullen. You have a wonderful daughter Mr. Swan."

"Just call me Charlie." He said as he shook my hand."I certainly agree, wonderful show Bella. You always do a good job," he was telling her as he gave a hug. "Jacob and Nessie, this is Edward, Bella's friend who did the music for tonight." Jacob took my hand and I immediately felt slightly uncomfortable like he was trying to size me up. I wonder what the deal is with this guy and Bella.

Bella gave Jacob and Nessie a hug. "I'm so glad you guys came, I'm so happy for both of you. I'll see you soon Dad. I have to go make sure Alice isn't killing the cast. I'll call you later this week. You guys should do I know you have a long drive home." She hugged her father again and whispered something in his ear. He hugged her closer and then let go and they left the theatre. Bella walked towards me. "Want to wait for me? I should be another 10-15 minutes? Can I ride to Emmett's with you?" she asked me.

"Of course, want me to come with or wait up?"

"You mind waiting, I just need to say a few reminders, I should be pretty quick."

I sat down in the same comfy chair to wait for Bella that she was sitting in when I first saw her a few week ago. I couldn't believe I had actually asked her. I couldn't believe she was mine now. I had the urge to sit down at my piano and write my feelings at the moment into a song. Of course my piano was at my parents right now until I found my own apartment. I guess if I wanted to be truthful to myself I hadn't gotten one yet because I wanted to around Emmett's just in case Bella stopped by. I didn't think I would need to wait around there anymore. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, I'm all set" suddenly Bella was there. I looked up at her and smiled.

* * *

Bella's POV

As I walked into the lobby to get Edward, I noticed him kinda staring off into space, I couldn't help but feel like he was thinking about me. I know all I could think about was him. He smiled that amazing crooked smile and I couldn't just watch him anymore "Hey, I'm all set" I told him. He smiled at me, stood up and held his hand to me.

"Shall we?" he asked and led me though the doors out into the parking lot to his Volvo. He stopped and opened the door for me which made me blush, no one had done that for me before. I sat down and he shut the door and he walked to the driver's side and got into the car. I didn't know whether to be formal, we're more than friends now. I realized I owed him some kind of explanation about the way I introduced him Charlie.

"I'm glad you got to meet Charlie. I didn't know how to introduce you, and I suppose it was for your protection than anything. I've ever only dated Jacob and I didn't know how he'd react. And besides I kinda wanted to keep this to myself, its special I wanted to sort of revel in it before I take you home to Charlie. But I would like to, you know take you home to Charlie, introduce you better." Great, I realized I was rambling now. "Sorry, I just feel so comfortable around you I don't think about what I'm saying."

"Bella, don't ever apologizing for talking to me." Edward told him as he grabbed my hand. "I understood what you were doing, this is new, especially at that moment, it was very very new. Did you want to go straight to the party?"

"No, I don't suppose, the good stuff doesn't start happening at cast parties until everyone had a few anyways. At the last one, Lauren and Jessica had a few shots and started with the Moulin Rouge karaoke. It was so funny. Eric didn't let them forget it for weeks. What did you have in mind?"

"Want to take a walk? I know of a place that's pretty well lit."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. He held my hand the whole time. The electricity that ran between hands was just the first time he touched me. But it felt nice, safe, comfortable, like it was meant to be. Like my hand had found its home in his. Once we were parked I recognized the place. It was a small park that had a man made lake that people could walk or run around. It was well lit. I never realized it was open at night. As we got of the car Edward let go of my hand I immediately felt disappointed. But I met him at the front of the car and he grabbed my hand again. We started walking around the lake.

"I run in the mornings here sometimes" he told me "I always find it peaceful."

"I know what you mean. I know this place well too, we must miss each other in the mornings"

"Really? You run?"

"A little, mostly just to help clear my thoughts or to de-stress from a show or something."

"We should run together sometime"

"Okay but I have to warn you my pace is usually snail slow" he laughed at me. God I loved that sound.

"You look very nice tonight. That dress is stunning on you."

"Thank you. I wanted to look nice tonight, I had big plans."

"Oh really? Am I keeping you from something?" He seemed concerned, how cute.

"No, not at all, you actually beat me to the punch. I was gonna ask you to go to dinner with me tomorrow. I figured I'd stack the deck in my favor. I even asked Alice for help"

"Well, I guess we were both on the same page then. I was a little worried about asking you. I wasn't entirely sure you liked me back, I usually can read people pretty well but you are a complete mystery to me sometimes. But it... this feels right." Edward stopped walking and pulled me closer to him.

"I agree that this feels right" and suddenly he was kissing me. It was the most perfect utterly amazing kiss. His lips where so soft. He smelled gloriously and I never wanted this moment to end.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, even if we are extremely sad and angry with her about not publishing Midnight Sun. She still owns Twilight... Me bitter? Nooooo...

Author's Note - My apologies for this taking awhile. I mostly write at work, and well work as actually been busy lately which means I have to work, which means I'm also lacking the time to read all of your fanfiction too... If you guys are writing an AU/AH story too, share it with me and I'll read yours! My husband is finally going back to work which means I'll have a chance to write more at home... As always this is to you Meg, your the greatest and I miss you!!

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

It's something I've always done pretty much since high school but it just struck me as odd tonight. I think in songs. When something happens like a big moment in my life, song lyrics always pop into my head. And tonight when I kissed Bella the only thing going though my head was _I Wanna Be Your Last First Kiss_. God, how true that was. I wanted Bella to be mine for forever. How do you know something like that with just a kiss? A touch? I felt like Bella was made for me. Like we've been searching for each other all our lives and didn't realize it until we'd found each other.

Bella was right when she said interesting things always happen later on at cast parties. After Mike Newton had lost 3 rounds of beer pong to Emmett he decided to impress the ladies with his version of "I'm Too Sexy". That was the moment Emmett decided enough was enough and after making sure everyone had safe ride home he kicked everyone out. Now it was just Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella and me sitting around the apartment drinking one last beer and talking about the show. The general consensus was that they were looking forward to some time off.

"We should go somewhere guys!" Jasper was suggesting. "Like a road trip or a mini vaca"

"I've got it! Let's take the boat out onto the sound. Edward and I know this island that is great for camping! We haven't taken the boat out in ages!" Emmett was practically jumping up and down in his chair. It sounded like a nice idea. Me and Bella under the stars...

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

"Alice and I are up for anything" Jasper agreed.Wait a minute I thought where were the girls on this? As I looked towards Bella I noticed she had fallen asleep. As was Alice and Rose. "Well I guess its decided and they can't argue agreed?" Jasper said. "Emmett you mind if we all crash here? Alice and I will sleep on the floor and I'll give Bella the couch. I guess.." he didn't sound thrilled with the floor...

"It's okay, I'll put Bella in the bedroom and you and Alice can have the sleeper sofa. It pulls out." I told him.

"Then where are you gonna sleep dude? Aren't you staying here?"

"Bella won't mind, I promise. " I assured Jasper.

"Wait, you and Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I asked her out tonight"

"That's why you guys showed up so late?" I only nodded my head.

"I had a feeling about you two, so did Alice. She was gonna play matchmaker if you didn't beat her to it. I'm glad you did... " Jasper said.

"I'll get Rose into the bed then come out and help you with Alice and the sleeper." Emmett told Jasper as he picked up Rose and headed to their bedroom.

I gently scooped up Bella in my arms and carried her to the bedroom I was using. I laid her down gently. She must a deep sleeper. She didn't even stir when I picked her up or set her down on the bed. I quickly changed into a white t-shirt and some pj bottoms while I decided whether I should wake her. She looked so beautiful even in her sleep. I got down a blanket from the closet in the hallway and threw it over her and I laid down on the bed beside her. She curled up against my chest and again I was struck by how perfectly we fit together. I readjusted the blanket over both of us and just as I was about to fall asleep Bella started talking.

"Edward, that was perfect." It was all she said. At first I thought she had woken up but she just snuggled in closer to me and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

Bella's POV

When I first woke I started to panic. But then I realized two things. We were both fully dressed and I was with Edward. I didn't stop thinking about Edward all night and our kiss. It was the most magical thing in the world. A girl couldn't imagine a more perfect first kiss. Everything about Edward and I being together made sense. It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally came together to complete the big picture. Cheesy I know but it was how it felt. I had stuck close to Edward all night. Even when Mike's little "Sexy Dance" made me almost pee in my pants. I had only left him alone once to tell Alice and Rose in the kitchen about "us". Alice reacted exactly like I thought she would, she squealed and hugged me and told me she saw it coming. Rose hugged me and grabbed us all another bottle of our drinks of choice and we headed back to our men. The rest of the night had passed by me I didn't even remember falling asleep. Edward must have carried me from the living room. He was such a gentleman. I hoped I hadn't talked in my sleep. I had this dream where I was telling him about asking me out and how perfect it was.

"Good Morning" he whispered once he realized I was awake.

"Good Morning, thank you for taking care of me. I didn't realize I was so tired. What did you guys do after I fell asleep?"

"Not much, Alice and Rose fell asleep too. I should warn you, we're going out on the boat and going to do some camping. I can always make an excuse if you don't want to go."

"No, that sounds good actually. Where are we camping? On the boat?"

"No actually there's this island that Emmett and I know that's pretty cool actually. There's some rock faces you can climb around in and that side is pretty secluded and the beach is nice. We used to go there as kids with my parents."

"It sounds like a plan. When are we planning this little exsursion?"

"I think once the show closes."

"Well I made plans to go back to Forks to visit my dad. Can we plan around that? Want to come to Forks with me?" I knew it was a little early to ask him to go meet my father but I wanted to get that out of the way now so we could enjoy things together. "Maybe I can show you around where I grew up?"

"I'm sure we can plan around that, otherwise we won't go, and I'd love to go to Forks with you."

* * *

Author's Note - I don't normally do this but Next up is Forks! and Camping! Reviews equal Love!!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer - Duh, Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight and all things related...

Author's Note - So I said I was gonna put the Fork's trip and the camping trip together. I changed my mind. Sorry this took me an extra longer to get out than I thought. I had lunch with my mother yesterday. Anyone who would pass on lunch with their mom to write fanfiction should be ashamed of themselves. Plus last night I want to see Cowboy Mouth. I've been putting off that chapter since I knew I was going to a show soon and I wanted to right about it while it was fresh!! If you want to see pictures ask! Once again thank you for the reviews, they make me smile and feel loved...

* * *

"From Yielders All Things Catch"

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

It had been a great few weeks. The show had closed yesterday. We had spent most of the day and night striking the set. Afterwards we had all gone for pizza and drinks at a small place we often went to these days. I had finally grown used to feeling like I belonged in this group we had. Now that Bella and I were officiallydating my life felt complete. I had gotten a full time position with the Loaf as a staff writer. I mostly covered concerts and new music releases. I had decided it was time to look for my own apartment. Bella and I needed a place where we could be alone. I had spent as much time as I possibly could withher but it was always around other people. Since she lived withAlice and Jasper and I lived withEmmett and Rosalie we didn't have a place where we could be alone. Not that it was needed for anything sexual, not that I wasn't ready for something sexual, I was content withour relationship just the way it was but I wanted a place where we could kiss at least with out someone walking in. You don't realize you have zero privacy until you needed privacy.

Bella and I were on the way to Forks. I had been nervous about this trip all week. I was looking forward to it to though. I was gonna stay the night with Bella because we were going to get back to Seattle late tonight and we were leaving for our little camping excursion first thing in the morning. Bella was a planner, a mother hen, almost for the group. She had made sure we had all the practical things that she knew Alice would have forgotten like tents, and sleeping bags, and bug spray. She took care of all of them and me. It was one of the things I found so enticing about Bella. I knew she was going to be a good mother. Here I was doing it again. Thinking about a future together when I hadn't even met her father yet.

"You seem quiet this morning, nervous about meeting Charlie?" Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"I'd being lying if I said I wasn't."

"His bark is bigger than his bite."

"Bella he's a cop! He could shoot me!"

"He wouldn't do something like that" she smiled to herself at that thought. Probably thinking he'd do it if he wanted to.

"Are you saying you won't be nervous when we go and meet my parents?"

"Of course I'll be nervous, meeting a guys parents especially his mother is way more nerve-racking than meeting the girls parents. A man's mother can be evil if she wants to be. Not saying anything about yours just in general"

"I'm sure my mother will adore you. I do." I reached across the car and took her hand in mine.

"How's the nerves?"

"Much better" I smiled at her. She was so thoughtful.

We arrived at Charlie's. I stayed by the car as I watched Bella walk over to Charlie and hug him.

"Charlie, this is Edward. You met him at the show" she walked him over towards me.

"I rememberEdward. So this is the man who has your heart?" he asked Bella as he held out his hand to me. We both watched as Bella blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"I'm gonna get started. I know there's a game on Dad, when don't you and Edward go watch it."

"Okay Bells" he turned back to me as she walked into the house. "If you hurt her I'll shoot you" he told me quietly.

"I wouldn't blame you" I told him and he smiled and patted me on the back.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye. How about the Seahawks?" and we walked into the house to watch some football.

* * *

Bella's POV

I had warned Charlie was I bringing Edward with me. I told Charlie I cared a great deal about Edward. I knew Charlie was gonna have his moment. He had one with Jacob and he'd been friends with Jacob's father since they kids and knew Jacob since the day he was born. I figured it must have gone well once my boys came back inside and settled into the couch for a day of football. I liked the sound of that My Boys... Charlie and I had been a team ever since Renee left and now I felt like Edward was the rest of my life. I kept watching Charlie and Edward from the kitchen and during dinner. I had spent the day doing what I always did when I came to visit. I washed the clothes, changed Charlie's sheets, went grocery shopping and cleaned the house. I watched my father and Edward as much as I could with out being obvious. I knew Edward had impressed my father with his sports knowledge. He seemed to genuinely enjoy Edward's company. This was a good thing. Finally I knew it was time to go. We had a long drive back to Seattle and we had to be up early tomorrow for the trip.

"Dad we better get going. We're going out onto the Sound tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun. Edward why don't you go start the car, it's gotten colder, I'd like to talk to Bella a minute."

Edward stood up and shook my father's hand. "Thank you for dinner. I'll be in the car Bella"

"See you next time Edward" Charlie called out to him. I saw Edward smile as he showed himself to the door. "Bella, he seems like a really good guy. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt again." He hugged me as he said this.

"Thanks Dad. I promise I'll be careful, but I don't think I'll need to be. I love you Dad. I took care of your shopping this week. Make sure you don't eat out too much." I called to him as I got into the car. Charlie was right when he said it had gotten colder. Even though I know he wanted a moment with me alone I was glad he sent Edward out to warm up the car. It was nice and warm.

"Thank you for coming with me. I think you made quite the impression. I didn't know you were a football fan." I told Edward.

"I can be. My father has season tickets to the Seahawks. Maybe I can go with your Dad sometime. He'd like that right?"

"Of course. So that means your parents must live in Seattle then?" Surprisingly we had spoken much about his parents. I knew a little about them from Rose who had met them when Emmett introduced them.

"They do. They've been on a month long European cruise to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary. They're due home next week. They want to have dinner with us when they get home."

"That sounds nice. Should I be nervous?" I laughed at that. I knew I would be a nervous wreck going to meet Edward's parents. They were loaded for one and could think I wasn't good enough for their son. But I knew even as I thought that they wouldn't been like that. Rose and I had similar backgrounds and I knew that they adored her. I hoped they would like me half as much. I was scared they wouldn't find me suitable for Edward. The rest of the car ride was silent both of us in our own thoughts.


End file.
